


I Do...You

by Heichous_Poncho



Series: The Parentals [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seme Eren Yeager, Smut, Teasing, Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wedding Night, relentless teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichous_Poncho/pseuds/Heichous_Poncho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wedding night smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do...You

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the wedding night one-shot everyone wanted!

The wedding had gone as planned but the reception was even better. Princes Levi and Eren sat at the main table in the large backyard of the Jaeger Palace. Princess Mikasa was sitting on the Queen’s lap and messily eating her baby food. Ordinarily, that would’ve bothered Levi to no end but today, nothing made him happier than just gazing into his boyfriend- no his _husband’s_ eyes. Those eyes he still couldn’t put a color to.

            Eren looked over to his new husband’s slightly tired face and grinned. Levi smiled back warmly and questioned him. “Why are you smiling at me?”

            “Am I not allowed to smile at my husband?” Eren asked lightly.

            “No, you’re not allowed to look at me like that,” Levi replied with a laugh. Eren joined him in his laughter before he leaned down to capture Levi’s lips with his own briefly. After he pulled away, Eren moved his lips to Levi’s ear.

            “Do you want me to look at you with half-lidded eyes as I fuck you senseless?” Levi couldn’t help but shiver at Eren’s words. Eren planted another soft kiss on Levi’s temple before he leaned back in his own chair and greeted a guest who was congratulating them on the marriage. After the guest left, Eren sent Levi a playful wink and Levi half-assed a glare back.

            “Attention! Could I please have everyone’s attention?” Eren and Levi both glanced to where the voice came from and Levi groaned. Erwin was standing with a spoon and glass in hand while Hanji held a microphone. Once the crowd was quieted, they handed the microphone to Erwin and stepped back. “Good evening everyone! Before we end the reception is over, we wanted to do the final toasts. Well, you may or may not know me but I’m Prince Levi’s best man, Erwin Smith. And let me tell you, Levi is probably the best friend I’ve ever had. He nearly fell apart when he suddenly took in Mikasa but Eren, the minute you came into his life, there was an instant change. He smiled more, laughed more, tolerated Hanji’s jokes, he wasn’t so much of an ass anymore.” The crowd laughed and Erwin paused. “I wish the best to you because if there’s anyone who can tolerate Levi when he runs out of paint, it’ll be you. Good luck to you both!” The crowd laughed and applauded politely as Levi grinned sheepishly at Eren and shrugged his shoulders.

            “Alright, if you thought Levi was bad you have another thing coming,” Armin began to speak as he took the mic from Erwin. “Prince Eren, one word summary? Troublemaker.” The crowd laughed at Armin’s joke and Eren turned to see his parents laughing and nodding with Armin. “Anything you could possibly do in a palace, good or bad, he and I have done it together. We’ve sled down the staircases, made snowmen inside and had full blown snowball wars throughout the inside of the palace. We’ve rollerbladed and skateboarded down the hallways and we even had paintball games inside. So here is my advice to you Levi: when Eren wants to do something crazy with you, just go with it because looking back later, you’ll be happy. Just try not to get injured in the process!” Armin raised his glass and declared, “To Prince Levi and Prince Eren!”

Eren began to clap but let out a loud gasp as Levi’s hand was suddenly wrapping the inner side of his thigh. He felt himself going half hard at the contact but he managed to plaster on a fake smile and clap through Levi’s teasing. As the crowd turned to face the newlywed, Eren felt beads of sweat form as Levi’s teasing became ruthless. “W-We would like t-to thank everyone who came out to celebrate this w-wonderful day with us,” Eren managed to force through clenched teeth and a fake smile. Desperately, Eren jumped up from the chair and pulled Levi up with him. “Please, get home safely!” Mindful of their new image, both men bowed to the clapping crowd and Levi swooped Eren off his feet again before carrying him inside the Jaeger Palace.

Once the door to the outside door was closed, Eren attacked Levi’s lips with his own. Their kiss was filled with passion and want as Eren quickly slipped his tongue into Levi’s mouth. “Hmmm,” Levi moaned softly. Eren quickly took control of the kiss and ran his fingers through Levi’s hair. He sat up in his husband’s arms and wrapped his legs around his waist, bringing their erections together. They both gasped as sparks of pleasure ran through their bodies. Levi broke the kiss and gazed at Eren with his lustful eyes. “You feel so fucking good right now Eren,” he panted.

            “So do you, _Mr. Jaeger.”_ Eren’s small comment was like the drop of rain that broke the damn. Before either of them realized, they were messily kissing again as Levi hitched Eren up on his hips and made his way to their bedroom. Once outside the door, Eren got down from Levi’s arms and began undressing. He marched into the room with Levi on his heels and threw his tuxedo jacket and waistcoat as Levi stripped of his shoes and jacket. When he bent down to untie his shoelaces, Eren smirked. He walked behind Levi and pressed his hips to his ass as he let his hand explore his front.

            “Ahh, you’re eager, huh?” Eren wrapped his hand around Levi’s hard dick and began to stroke teasingly. Levi shuddered under him and Eren bent down so that his mouth was by Levi’s ear.

            “I want to fuck you senseless but you have all these damn clothes on. Do you mind if I help?” he asked as he licked the lobe of Levi’s ear.

            “Fuck…” Eren squeezed his hand lightly and Levi arched his back and stood straight up on shaking legs. He turned around, giving Eren more access, and pulled away at his clothes. He swiftly undid all of the buttons on Eren’s white shirt and tugged if off while leaving the bowtie on. The beautifully golden brown skin almost glowed in the dark of their room. Levi let his hands slip down Eren’s pants and he teasingly squeezed his ass before undoing the belt and throwing the pants and underwear down.  He hurriedly let his own clothes fall to the ground, except for the bowtie, and took Eren’s lips in his own. He sucked on Eren’s bottom lip lightly before swiping his tongue over it, asking silent permission. Eren obliged and Levi’s tongue swept into the brunette’s mouth, tasting every crevice. Eren moaned and let his hand move faster over Levi’s cock. They broke apart briefly and Eren spoke softly.

            “We should move to the bed now.”

            “No.” Eren glanced back curiously at what Levi meant. “I want you to fuck me up against the wall.”

            “I can do that,” Eren replied with a smirk. He let go of Levi for a moment to go retrieve the lube. Seconds later, Eren was back with a condom on and a bottle of lube in his hands. He lifted Levi up easier than he had before and pinned him against the wall as they continued to kiss and tease each other.

            Levi, getting slightly impatient, shoved the bottle of lube into Eren’s hand. “Hurry up,” he growled. Ignoring Levi’s request, Eren lubed his hand up and continued to tease Levi. He gently rubbed the rim of his tight hole and moved his head down to suck on Levi’s neck. He pressed the finger in and Levi breathed in sharply at the sudden penetration. Eren moved his finger around gently, getting Levi to relax onto him. He wiggled his finger before he started to slip it in and out.

            “Can I use another?” Eren asked as he sucked down at Levi’s collarbone. Levi nodded quickly and Eren slipped his second finger inside. Levi moaned and rolled his hips, forcing Eren’s fingers deeper. Eren spread his fingers apart, stretching him properly and grinned against his neck, satisfied with the noises he was drawing from Levi. He added a third finger and Levi screwed his eyes shut with frustrated pleasure. Eren lightly brushed against Levi’s sensitive spot and that was it for Levi’s patience.

            “DAMN IT EREN! FUCK ME RIGHT OR DON’T FUCK ME AT ALL!” Eren widened his eyes and smiled.

            “As you wish Levi,” Eren whispered as he pulled his fingers out and quickly lubed up his own throbbing dick. Without further warning, he thrust into Levi hard. Levi tightened his legs around Eren and let out a loud moan. He pulled out to the tip and pushed in again.

            “Ngghhhhh,” Levi panted. Eren quickened their pace and soon, the room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping skin and Levi’s wanton moans of desire. Eren turned his hips began to hit Levi’s prostate hard and fast. “AH, F-F-U-U-U-U-C-K, E-ERRE-EN,” Levi stuttered. Any image of self-control he had was long gone as Levi continued to mewl and claw at Eren’s back. He was breathing heavily and quickly as he slammed his hips down to meet each of Eren’s thrusts eagerly. Little white spots danced in his vision but he didn’t mind as he watched Eren fuck him senseless, just like he promised.

            “Fuck, Levi I’m close,” Eren blurted out.

            “M-me too,” Levi admitted. He moved his hand down to touch himself but Eren slapped his hand away. He placed his own hand down on Levi’s leaking cock and began to stroke in time with his thrusts, undoing Levi further as he lost himself in the haze of ecstasy. “OH FUCK, FUCK, EREN! I-I’M G-GONNA- FUUUCK!” Levi came with a loud cry and threw his head against the wall as Eren milked him dry.

            “S-SHIT!” Eren cried out as he too came inside Levi. He rode out his orgasm as he continued to thrust into Levi, both of them returning to themselves.

            “I love you Levi,” Eren whispered as he leaned forward to kiss his husband again.

            “And I love you Eren,” Levi replied as he leaned forward to meet Eren’s soft, awaiting lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Keep your eyes peeled for the final one-shot for this series. It'll be about Mikasa when she is older.   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
